the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nym (The Lost Ones)
History From the day she hatched, everyone always commented on how sweet and innocent Nym looked. Nym revelled in the attention, loving the fact that everybody seemed to adore her at first sight and that she could easily wheedle her way out of any trouble, or convince other dragons to do things for her. On the rare occasion that she got in trouble, Nym would simply excuse her actions as a result of the common misconceptions in interactions between faes and other breeds, and apologise instantly. This has led many members of the clan to believe (incorrectly) that she is completely harmless and any perceived insult coming from her is a simple misunderstanding. The older Nym grew, the more she learned she could get away with. Personality On the surface, Nym is perfect; innocent, kind and adorable. She will flutter around the clan, chattering incessantly to anyone who will listen about the latest pretty flowers she picked or her new bow. She is extremely affectionate to those she takes a liking to, often perching between their wings to natter directly into their ear, or snuggling up to them whilst they are sitting down or sleeping. However, all of this sweetness is simply an act. Beneath Nym's saccharine disposition is a devious, calculating schemer who is surprisingly talented at knowing how to manipulate people to get what she wants. Fortunately, what she wants is usually nothing more than a few new pieces of apparel every now and then, or having first pick of the food offered that day. If she ever turned her attention to larger, more important things, it could mean trouble. Most members of the clan immediately fall for Nym's act, since surely she she would never do anything too bad! However, the few dragons who are not fooled by the pretence are instantly considered enemies. Nym is incredibly stubborn and will happily stand up to dragons several times her own size if they displease her, often having to be physically dragged away potential fights that she has no chance of winning. Appearance Nym is adorable and she knows it. She has not yet picked out any particular genes for herself, but when she does she'll be sure to find something which suits her well. For now, she is content dressing herself up with numerous pink bows, and hopes to find some nice flowers for her to wear as well. Abilities Combat Nym prefers to fight her battles with words rather than claws or magic; if a situation threatens to become violent, she will often sit just outside her opponents reach and jump back if they lunge for her, laughing and taunting them until they either grow bored or (more often) somebody comes and physically removes her. If she were ever to end up in a situation where she had no choice but to stand and fight, she would be in trouble. Gathering Nym is surprisingly adept at catching insects and gathering plants. That is, when she can actually be persuaded to go out and help. Most of the time she is reluctant and manages to wiggle her way out of doing any work. Relationships Friends Eve Eve is the one of the few dragons who knows ''exactly ''how Nym operates, yet somehow she still manages to stay on her good side. The two are best of friends, often meeting up to exchange gossip about other members of the clan or engage in some good-natured banter. Nym finds it relieving to have someone she can drop the cutesy act with every now and then, and Eve finds Nym highly amusing. Cucio As soon as Nym noticed Piasa's interest in Cucio, she made it her mission to become his best friend since she knew nothing would antagonise Piasa more. To begin with, Cucio was completely unaware of Nym's ulterior motives and was simply happy to have a new friend, but by the time he began to realise that Nym was not all she seemed the two genuinely liked eachother, much to Piasa's dismay. Pele Pele and Nym spend a lot of time together, given their odd family structure. They get along well since both are very chatty and friendly. Enemies Piasa Piasa and Nym disliked eachother from the moment they set eyes upon one another. Piasa's initial opinion of Nym was that she looked like a prissy, spoiled brat, whilst Nym thought that Piasa looked like a simple-minded barbarian. Their first conversation did little to mitigate these bad first impressions as they were both intelligent enough to pick up on eachother's thinly veiled insults, which gradually grew less and less thinly veiled as their animosity spiralled out of control into a deep-rooted loathing. Other dragons will hastily leave the area if the two come close to eachother, not wishing to listen to the argument which will invariably last for several hours. Piasa takes pleasure in the fact that she could easily snap Nym like a twig if she wanted, whilst Nym relishes the knowledge that in a battle of words, she will always come out on top. Amaterasu Amaterasu has made it clear to Nym that she is not going to be fooled by her act, and that she disapproves heavily of her behaviour. Nym instantly decided that she did not like the skydancer, and simply ignores her every time they come into contact. Amaterasu does not mind this one bit. Mates Naktor Kind, generous Naktor would do anything for those he cares about, making him exactly the kind of mate Nym was looking for. After seeing the way he treated Pele, she befriended him. The more time they spent together, the more Nym grew to like him and vice versa; Naktor, like everyone else, thought she was adorable. Naktor loves spoiling his loved ones, and Nym loves being spoiled. A match made in heaven? Family Abzu Abzu was perhaps the first member of the clan to fall for Nym's sweet and innocent act; anything she wanted, she would get. Consequently Nym is very fond of her father, often perching on his back or flittering eagerly around his head while she tells him about her day. Abzu finds it hard to keep up with her sometimes, but tries his best for his precious daughter. Nix Nix is probably the only member of the clan who frequently attempts to keep Nym under control, but is still on good terms with her. Obviously Nym holds some affection towards her mother, as when Nix tells her to do something she will occasionally do it without argument. For Nym, this is extremely unusual. Thalatth Thalatth and Nym's relationship is strained, but friendly. It is no big secret that Thalatth feels rather neglected in comparison to her sister, who was constantly in the spotlight growing up. She tries her hardest to ignore these feelings of jealousy and treat Nym like she would anyone else, but sometimes it is difficult for her to pretend she doesn't resent her sister slightly. Trivia * Nym and Thalatth were the first two hatchlings born in the clan who decided to live there permanently. Category:Fae Category:Female Category:Shadow Dragon